Dear Han
by rambling raconteur
Summary: Winter writes a heartfelt letter to Han Solo, the soon to be groom of Princess Leia Organa, about what the princess's true heart is like. H/L sweet little oneshot.


**A sweet little idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Dear Han,

You've snagged the Last Princess of Alderaan. Of all people, I would have never expected that it would have been you who'd take the vow on the altar, to take Her Highness as his wife. If somebody had told me before all of this happened, before Alderaan's end, before the Death Stars and all of this strife, that a scoundrel, a mercenary, would marry the Princess, I would scoff. I would scoff, and when I realized that the person was serious, deny the fact.

I would never, ever, ever, let a mercenary become the husband of Her Highness Leia Organa.

I love her very much, as you know. She is like a sister to me; we grew up together, we learned together, we played together. This is why I have reached out, and have arranged this letter for you before the wedding. I want you to listen to me on this, because I know her. Believe me, I am very sure that you yourself have gotten to understand her a lot since you first met on the Death Star, but I still think you would be enlightened by my knowledge.

She is very hesitant. You know this, from all of this time that she has been rebuffing your affections, and denying her own. She is bruised, she was traumatized from the end of her world. She was afraid to start more relationships, especially close ones that involved intense love. Like a relationship with you.

But as you know, she caved in. One thing that makes us humans a race is the capacity for love. Not only the capacity, but the want. The need. She was so alone, she was dying away. But when she finally realized her own feelings, and a while later, admitted them, that was a start of a new dawn for her. She will still be hesitant, fearful, of other great steps. You must understand that this is not her fault. The terrible things that she has gone through, it has shaped her into this mould. I know you love her for what she is, and for that, I am most relieved.

But of course, as you know, she knows her love to you. She is very happy, very proud to be your lover, to be your partner and fight hand in hand. I can see her pride very plainly. And that brings me to my next statement. When she gives her heart, she gives her whole heart. If she gives her soul, she gives her whole soul. You see her dedication to her work, to her people. Now, she is handing her heart to you. You must hold her heart carefully. It is delicate, no matter how tough Her Highness acts. You know this to be true, too. She needs you, and you need to be there for her, because if you walk away, her whole heart is gone.

She has never, ever had such a deep love for anybody since Alderaan. Value her love.

Above all else, love her.

She is the most hardworking, honorable, smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman in this galaxy. But she needs this love as much as you do, if not more. If you drop her, what is to happen? She will shatter into a million pieces.

But no matter how hard you try, you cannot pull her away from her duty. You won't be able to fully protect her, to dampen those flames that bring danger to her.

Her Highness has a life, and she believes that life was given to her to work to make other being's lives better. You know that she has a fierce dedication to her work in the New Republic. Nothing can ever, ever take away from her amazing ability to care. To fight. To negotiate and venture, until what she believes is right, is accomplished.

This is what you fell in love with, isn't it? Her compassion, her strength, her sheer, amazing willpower. The past has happened, and there's no reversing what has made her what she is now. She is a worker for the galaxy, and she will never, never stop caring about the fate of her surroundings, no matter how hard it may seem. Your love comes first, no doubt, but her own work keeps her herself, and gives her a purpose.

You are probably thinking that this is a waste of time, and that you already know all of this.

Yes, you do know this. But Leia is so fragile. She needs somebody to lean on. Someone to return all of this pent up love that has nowhere to go. She needs a confidant, a supporter that understands what she has and is going through.

She needs a man.

But she is Princess Leia Organa, and a normal man won't cut it. Nor will a sassy, sharp mercenary.

She needs Han Solo.

Good luck on your marriage, Han. I wish nothing but the best for you, and may the Force be with you.

Yours Truly,

Winter

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
